The Secret Life of Elizabeth Masen
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: This is the story no one knows, the story without a happy ending, for we all know the end, just not the beginning. This is the story of Elizabeth Masen. the untold story of Edward’s mother Rated T for now.
1. Intro

Intro to the Secret Life of Elizabeth Masen

"Edward" Bella said to get his attention, Reneseme had just fallen asleep in her arms, and she had been waiting all day to ask Edward a question that she had thought of earlier that day. She didn't know why she thought of this but she did.

"Yes love" Edward said turning around to look at his wife and daughter.

"Well I have a question," she paused for a second thinking of a way to say it without sounding crazy, Edward waited patiently. "Well before you left after my birthday, I was talking to Carlisle while he was stitching up my arm." Bella paused again thinking of the time that felt like a distant memory now.

"Yes" Edward said encouraging her to continue, he was quite curious now.

"Well he was telling me why he changed you, that your mother said something to him." Bella sighed now thinking this was a stupid question to ask, but she still continued anyway, "do you think she knew about vampires?"

Edward's eyes were staring into hers, "I don't know" He said sadly, "it's a question I've been thinking about ever since Carlisle told me, something makes me think she did but it's more likely that she didn't. She could have just been delusional at the time."

"So I guess it's one of those things we'll never know" Bella said sadly, she would have loved to know what was going on in Elizabeth Mason's mind the night she died.

"Yes it is love." Edward answered

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is the story no one knows, the story without a happy ending, for we all know the end, just not the beginning. This is the story of Elizabeth Masen.

Time: Summer 1899

Place: Chicago

Time Line (will be at the end of each chapter but more info as you learn more)

1881- Elizabeth Perkins (remember Masen is her name after marriage)

1899- Start of story

1900- Elizabeth marries Edward Masen

1901- Elizabeth has Edward

1917- Elizabeth Dies

**So this is the intro to my newest story, I'm writing this because I've been wondering what actually happened to Edward's mother. Well I hope you like it. I'm hoping to update every Friday. Oh the chapters will get longer, this is just an intro. That's what I'm going to start doing with my other story forgotten promise just haven't started it yet because I was falling behind in school and I needed to pull my self back up. Which I did. Go Me. Anyway this chapter wasn't Betaed but it's usually is my ChloewithLOVE, so a shout out to her. **

**Please Review!! **


	2. Preface

**_Preface_**

Elizabeth Masen's point of view

I could have saved myself but what was the good in that? There was no way he could save us both. I've lived my life, I've fell in love, and I've learned things that I would have never thought were true. All the things my son hasn't had a chance to do yet. He deserves to live; he deserved to do everything that I had. He would fall in love, live his life, and learn that there is more to the human world then he thinks. So I was going to die, but my son will live on.

* * *

_The next update is a chapter I PROMISE, it should be up tomorrow, i finished it just have to look over it. (my Beta's computer's down)_

_Danie_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Song: Disturbia

It all started after dinner that evening. Elizabeth Perkins was taking a walk to get fresh air with her older brother Peter, and younger sister Anna. Peter is a good looking man, just like there father blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Anna just like Peter had her fathers looks; she was considered one of most beautiful girls in Chicago. Peter and Anna to a stranger would look like twins, Even though there was a 2 year difference between them.

Elizabeth was the exact opposite of her siblings. While they took after there father, she took after her grandmother, on her mothers side. Everyone that knew her grandmother said Elizabeth was an exact copy of her. Strange bronze colored hair, like a penny. Then eyes that looked like emeralds. Elizabeth wasn't beautiful like Anna. Most people only noticed Elizabeth's beauty after they got to know her.

Peter is newly engaged to Clara, she was an extremely nice girl, and very in love with Peter. Anna was seeing Henry and most likely to be engaged soon. They weren't in love; there marriage would be more for money and social purposes. Which to Elizabeth was the craziest thing she could think of, to her love was one of those things she wanted to find. Elizabeth hasn't ever had someone interested in her, nor has she ever been interested in someone.

"Isn't it dangerous to be walking at night?" Anna asked twirling around so she was walking backwards and looking at her brother and sister.

"Yes Anna it is, but mom insisted that we go" he said sounding agitated.

"It's beautiful out, enjoy it" Elizabeth said exclaimed then taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Anna sighed, mumbling something about her feet hurting, and bugs. She was always worrying about her social status. It was rewarded too, with a long line of admirers. Elizabeth couldn't help but be jealous, because what she wants most if for someone to love her.

Her mother wants her to marry the one person she hates most in the world, Edward Masen. The Masen's were one of the best, richest, family's in Chicago. Edward was one of those people that thought so highly of them selves, he thought everyone was in love with him. Sure he was good looking but that didn't matter to her.

"So Peter how's Clara it's been so long since I've last seen her." Anna asked.

"She's been well," Peter said, Elizabeth watched has his eyes started to escape to a different place.

"Have you set a date for the wedding yet?" She asked.

"No," Peter grumbled

"Why not" Anna being the noisy girl she is.

"Well, she wants to wait"

"Oh…" Anna didn't know what to say now, she probably regretted ever asking.

After walking for a few more minutes Peter suggested that they all start going back to the house. Anna agreed instantly. Elizabeth took a few minutes to win over but they did. So they turned around to go back.

Anna being in the front before was now behind her brother and sister. None of them thought anything of it, till they heard Anna scream.

Peter and Elizabeth spun around as fast as they could, both of them gasped at what they found.

Anna was lying on the ground not moving. Then there was a person over, but Elizabeth didn't think it was a person not with what it was doing. The pale white, red eye, light brown hair, thing had his teeth in Anna's neck.

Elizabeth was in so much shock that she couldn't move, couldn't think, she just watched. Peter she was guessing was in the same position because he didn't move from next to her.

Another creature came out from the forest to there right, this one had a dark brown hair, but it still had red eyes, and pail skin like the other. This one didn't attack Anna; this one tackled the one on top of her. They fought there way to the other side of the street, into the forest. When they were gone Elizabeth ran up to Anna chanting "no, no, no, no" over and over again.

Elizabeth watch as her younger sister lay on the ground not breathing; it looked like there was no blood left in her body, none around her either. Tears poured out of Elizabeth's eyes.

She felt a hand touch her back; she turned her head to see her brother looking at her, tears falling from his eyes too.

"Peter" Elizabeth said before turning into her broth and crying into his chest, as he rubbed her back.

"I know," He said to her

They sat like that for a few minutes before a voice interrupted.

"I'm so very sorry" Elizabeth look up to see another one of the creatures, a girl this time, she had a dirty blonde color hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She was beautiful, and Elizabeth hated her. Not for being beautiful, but for being one like one of the creatures that killed her little sister.

"What do you want" Peter yelled at her. The creature smiled sadly. Elizabeth just stayed where she was frozen not able to say anything.

"Just to apologize, we didn't mean for this to happen" she hesitated before continuing "and… we're going to need to take her body."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and stood up. "Your not taking her, you have no right to"

The creature sighed "I don't have time for this, I don't want to be mean, I don't like to but here are your choices, you can go back home safely and tell everyone that she" the creature pointed to Anna on the ground "She was kidnapped, or you will end up like her, I don't have any problem with killing you if"

"Emma, leave them alone" Yelled the creature that came out of the forest. It was the same one from before, not the one that killed Anna but the one who talked the one on top of her. This was the first time Elizabeth got a good look at him. His dark brown hair was falling into his face, His clothes torn in many places, and dirt all over him. He was also the most attractive man Elizabeth had ever seen, even while looking a mess.

He turned to Elizabeth his bright red eyes looking into her green ones, "My name is Anthony, and that is Emma" He introduced himself, and the girl who had just been yelling at her. "And you are?"

"Who are you going around killing my sister then threatening me, and then trying to be all nice." Elizabeth yelled, good looking or not, she was mad.

"I'm terrible sorry for what happened here but it wasn't my fault, if you didn't notice I did attack the one that kill you sister, and if you don't let us take her body there going to question you, then most likely you'll tell them about us. Then others like us will get mad for you knowing about us and they will come and kill you." Anthony yelled right back at Elizabeth.

"What we get for trying to be good" Emma muttered. No one acknowledged her.

"What are you?" Elizabeth questioned. Peter nodded from behind her, looking at Anthony.

"I can't tell you, you already know too much, and if you want to live I would just accept that you can't learn anymore" He answered her.

**Well that's the first chapter. It was so much fun to write! Did you like it?? I have pictures of the cast on my website, the link to it is on my profile, or here www. Freewebs .com /d4ni3ll3 just with out the spaces. The next chapter should be up soon. And it should be LONGER!! i am sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**

**The timeline below is just something fun, the final one is really long, so I thought it would be cool for you to watch it get longer and longer. **

**Timeline:**

**1881-Elizabeth Masen is born **

**1899- Anna Dies (16)**

**1899- Elizabeth meets Anthony and Emma**

**1900- Elizabeth marries Edward Masen **

**1901- Elizabeth has Edward**

**1917- Elizabeth Dies **


	4. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because I was mad. One of my favorite stories that I had because I loved writing it was kicked off of fanfiction. It was because it was in instant messaging form. I know every ones that was in this form is getting deleted. I just thought it wasn't fair. Has anyone ever read TTYL well It's an amazing book it's completely in instant message form.

Well the reason I'm writing all this is because I don't want to have any part of this site anymore. I will no longer be posting. I'm sorry if any one did like my story.

Another reason why I'm stopping is I hated all the bad PM's people sent me for writing bad stories. No one did it about this story, but they have with friends of mine and my story Google.

Again I'm sorry I just don't want to have anything to do with this site.

I'll still answer if you PM me for probably a week or two but then I'll have my account deleted or something done so I don't get anything from this website.

Here's what I had of chapter 2 done.

Chapter 2: Learning

Last Chapter: "I can't tell you, you already know too much, and if you want to live I would just accept that you can't learn anymore" He answered her.

"If I already know too much who is it going to hurt if you just tell me the rest, honestly right now I think my life is worth knowing what happened here tonight." Elizabeth shouted while walking closer to Anthony. He trembled a bit before moving back a few steps, Elizabeth thought she scared him, and smiled at this. Emma and Anthony shared a look, like they were concerned.

Peter placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder trying to get her to calm down. She pushed it off, and turned around to face him.

"Don't you want to know?" She asked him softly with tears coming back into her eyes. "Don't you want to know what happened to our little sister?"

"Elizabeth I'm sorry, so sorry but they said it could cost me my life, and I have Clara at home waiting for me" Peter looked over at Anthony and Emma who were just standing there watching. "I…I can't leave her… I can't" Peter stuttered, and sighed. "I think you should just walk away with me, it would be best."

Elizabeth nodded she understood completely why Peter shouldn't stay, but she knew she had to. If she went home now she would always wonder, she would come to regret not learning what those creators were.

"I know you have to stay, and I know I can't stop you, but Elizabeth please be careful" Peter said to his younger sister.

She threw her arms around Peter, and hugged him tight. "I love you" she said.

"Love you too, sister" he whispered back. Then he released her, kissed her forehead, then with one last look he walked away.

"Elizabeth is it?" Anthony said, and smiled slightly.

"Ant, stop" Emma snapped at him, "Now Elizabeth is this what you really want? You can go follow you brother, or you can come with us and we tell you, we can't guaranty your safety, we can't even guaranty we'll get you back home."

Every nerve in her body was telling her to turn around and walk away but she didn't she stayed exactly were she was. Anthony went over to Peter (he was still walking down the road) and started talking to him of course she was curious but she stayed here with Emma.

"I'm sure"

"You know if it were up to me, I would send you back home or kill you, but it's not. Anthony wants you to know for some reason" Elizabeth flinched at her words. Still she was brave and stayed right where she was.

"Emma, do you have to scare the girl like that, she saw with her own eyes what happened here, and I think if she wants to know she deserves to. " Anthony said, after appearing out of know where, Making Elizabeth jump a bit into the air. She took a few deep breaths to calm down her fast beating heart.

'How did you do that?' is what she really wanted to ask, but she didn't. "What were you telling Peter?" is what she did ask.

"Well Lizzy, we can't have him go home and say Anna was attacked by strange creatures can we?" He laughed; Emma rolled her eyes at him. "So I told him to say you and Anna were kidnapped"

"First do not call me Lizzy, my name is Elizabeth. Second I would like to know everything, and I want to know who killed my sister…and why." Elizabeth rattled off her questions.

"I think I'll stick with calling you Lizzy" Anthony laughed.

"Come on lets get going, someone bound to come here soon with two girls missing, last chance to stay here." Emma said as she picked up Anna off the ground.

Elizabeth look back behind her at the road back to her warm home were her mother, father, and brother were waiting for her. Then she looked in front of her at Emma and Anthony who were starting to walk forward.

"You coming or did you come to your senses" Emma asked

Elizabeth closed her eyes then took a deep breath, "I'm coming" she said.

"Well hop on Lizzy" Anthony said motioning to his back.

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"Well I'm not walking at human speed and I don't think you can run at mine" He said smirking at his own joke that Elizabeth didn't get at all.

Emma supposable did because she was laughing to.

"Well I can run fast, just as fast as any guy. You shouldn't just judge me because I'm a girl."

"Oh it's not because you a girl." Emma laughed sarcastically.

"Come on" Anthony snickered

"Tell me why?" Elizabeth demanded

"Well if you get on you'll find out" Emma said impatiently

"Alright…" She was still really unsure.

Anthony didn't wait for her to get on he just swept her up on his back. He look over at Emma, she nodded her head, smirking. Then they took off running. Elizabeth screamed on the top of her lungs.

They were running so fast everything around them was blurry. 'This isn't human' she thought, 'though I really already knew that'. You couldn't tell what anything was. She was getting dizzy and to stop everything from spinning she put her head in Anthony's shoulder.

When she did she felt his body move up and down from a deep breath, then it felt like he stopped breathing all together.

Next thing Elizabeth knew they had stopped. Slowly she looked up. They were in a house, a small cottage. She could only see a kitchen that went right into a living room. Then there were only two doors in view, most likely a bedroom and front door. She couldn't see a single servant.

"Where are we? What happened? Why did you run so fast? What are you?" She asked in one breath.

"Do you want me to answer that in order?" Anthony asked but didn't bother to let Elizabeth say anything he just started answering her questions. "We're in the middle of a forest, about a 10 hour ride by carriage, I would have gotten here faster but I didn't want to drop you."

Emma snorted from the other side of the room. Elizabeth hadn't seen her until now she was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the paper.

Anthony continued "What happened? Well Emma and I can run at a very fast pace. Next question 'Why do I run so fast?' well that has the same answer as the next one, 'What am I?' So might as well answer it all at once."

"Just spit it out Ant." Emma groaned

"I'm getting to it," He said annoyed "Well you see Lizzy I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?" she questioned "That's not possible … wait you mean like the novel Dracula? (Sorry if my history is wrong not sure if Dracula was written by then… Anyone knows please tell me) 

Emma and Anthony both broke out laughing at that. Elizabeth left really left out not knowing anything.

"Well do you see any coffins?" Emma questioned

"No…I guess I don't" She answered

"Well were not your Dracula kind of vampires, we don't burn in the sun light, or turn into bats. Are skin is like a diamond out in the sun light though, and we can run at very fast speeds. We do drink human blood, hey Emma am I forgetting anything?"

"I don't think so? So Elizabeth any questions?"

"Yes a few, why haven't you … drunk my blood yet if that's what you do?"

"We old, I was created around 1701, and Emma here is from the 1600's, we can live forever I forgot that one, so anyway we have some control it is immensely hard but were doing it."

"Oh," Elizabeth was so shocked she couldn't think of anything else to say. Vampires, she tried out in her head. There expiation fit perfectly, why that thing was on Anna's neck, why they could move so fast, why there skin felt so rock hard, there eyes, everything now made sense, but one thing.

"Who was it that killed my sister?" She asked.

"William," Emma answered, getting up to stand in front of her. "He's not as nice as we are, he didn't care that there was three of you together, a family. He didn't care that he could have just exposed our whole secret because that's what he wants. There's this group of us that want to expose our secret so they can take over the world. There's no way for a human to kill us so they think it just makes sense that we take over them."

Timeline:

1881-Elizabeth Masen is born

1899- Anna Dies (16)

1899- Elizabeth meets Anthony and Emma

1899- Elizabeth learns about vampires

1900- Elizabeth marries Edward Masen

1901- Elizabeth has Edward

1917- Elizabeth dies

I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep writing I was just to upset at fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who did read my story Random Funniness (the one that was deleted), and that reviewed (with a nice review) it did mean a lot to me.

danie


	5. Chapter 3

Hi … ya I know some of you hate me, but I had some news.

First, I am so thankful for all the nice reviews with everyone supporting me.

Second, I'm not finishing this story someone else is.

Do you want to know who's finishing the story?

PixieLikeGirl

Everything is explained on her Profile. You can PM her with any questions.

The link to her Profile is below this sentence

www. Fanfiction . net /u /1754907

or

www. Fanfiction . net / ~ pixielikegirl

just without all the spaces.

you can also talk to her on Aim. Her screen name is

PixieLikeGirl

She's on all the time and would love to talk to you.

.danie.


End file.
